VIOLET HAZE
by SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE
Summary: Edward never went back in New Moon. 56 years later,he's at a wedding for a friend of Carlisle's. What happens when he see's   a certain guest? Looks like Bella's not so human after all!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but the new family I do.

Summary: Edward never went back in New Moon. 56 years later, he's at a wedding for a friend of Carlisle's. What happens when he see's a certain guest? Looks like Bella's not so human after all!

Edward's POV:

I sighed, playing with my tie. I was currently sitting at the mansion of an old friend's of Carlisle's, Christopher, for his wedding reception. Carlisle and Esme had just finished saying how they knew how the bride and groom belong together and wished them an eternity of love. Love.

My cold, non-beating, heart ripped a little at the mention of the word. It had been 56 years since I left my Bella. Oh, wait she wasn't my Bella anymore.

My heart ripped a bit more. She probably got married, had kids, and now has grandchildren. I felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of a husband.

Her husband could provide her with children and kiss her without wanting to suck the blood out of her. He could hold her without fear of crushing her, and do things with her I only could dream of.

It was for the best. She could lead a normal life without us in her life. But I had to admit, we weren't the same without Bella in our lives. Alice and Jasper kept to themselves, Esme never smiled much anymore, Carlisle kept to his office, Emmett lost his humorous side, and Rosalie, well I don't know how Rosalie felt.

As for me? I wandered by myself for a while, then Alice found me and dragged me back. I kept to my room, staring blankly at the wall. None of us left the house for the past year. This was the first time we went outside for the past year.

'Cheer up, dude, only one more hour and we're outta here!', boomed Emmett in his mind. 'Come on Edward, weddings are awesome!' chirped Alice. "Yea, awesome." I muttered. Just as Carlisle and Esme sat back down, I heard the door open, and my whole family gasp.

I turned toward the door and the source of my family's shock. I understood why they were frozen, just staring with wide eyes. Because at the door, was the person I thought I would never see again.


	2. What Happened

Bella's POV :

I pulled up to the mansion in my 2009 Red and Black Lamborghini . I parked outside and went around the trunk to get the gift for Christopher and Serena. My family and I knew Christopher and Serena from when they stayed at our house. Oh, wait I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aliana Facinelli, daughter of Peter and Elizabeth Facinelli, and teen pop sensation and actress, at least that's what the public thinks.

My real name is Bella Swan, former student of Forks High School, used-to-be klutz, and ex-girlfriend of Edward Cullen. Ok you would think my life is like of those Hollywood party girls, but it's not. Me and my friends/band mates are role models to little kids, there are no cuss words in our songs and we're never out partying, drinking, or getting caught with drugs in our car at 5:00 am. Why? Well, number one, that's not how we were raised. Number two, we think there should be more positive influences for kids. Number three, we're too busy, protecting vampires from the Volturi to be caught driving down the wrong side of a high-way at 3 am. Confused? Alright, let me start from the beginning.

* * *

Flashback:

It had been months ever since they left. I had been getting better with the help of Jacob, but I could never like him more than a brother, or a pet dog. Haha, just kidding about the last one. Anyway I was driving to Jacob's house when it happened. I was getting out of my truck and I approached his house. I knocked on the door and Billy answered.

"Hello Billy, is Jacob here?"

"No, he's out with Sam and the pack."

"Oh, okay, I'll just take a quick walk around here."

"Okay be careful" warned Billy.

I nodded and began my walk. I was being careful to not trip when I heard a growl behind me.

I turned around. Victoria.

"Oh looky here, the little human doesn't have the big strong vampires to protect her, just a couple of helpless werewolves," said Victoria in a baby voice.

I couldn't move, it was as if my feet were nailed to the ground.

"The...The Cullen's aren't here." I managed to get out.

She threw her head back and laughed. "I'm not here for the Cullen's, I'm here for you."

"Wh,why?" I whimpered?

"Wha-what?"

"Don't you get it you insignificant human?" she demanded "Revenge is sweet."

I tried once again to move, keyword tried.

She dove for me and this time I found the will to move. I moved to the side and Victoria landed on the ground. I started backing up more and more as Victoria advanced on me. I didn't noticed the cliff behind me, or the evil gleam in Victoria's eye. "You know this would be much easier if you would just cooperate."

I took a step back.

"It could take you out of your pain."

Another step.

"You could forget you're little Eddie."

Another step.

"You could forget about all of the Cullen's."

Another step...onto air.

I had backed up all the way to the cliff and was now falling. I let out a scream as I heard

Victoria laugh a sinister laugh. The air was swooshing around me and I felt like my heart was In my throat. I felt my skin heat up, a hot wire molding a design on my back and over my right eye, my bones, twisting and stretching. Suddenly I felt something snap in my back and then slow down, until it completely stopped. I stared around, confused, until a gust of wind blew my shoulders back and I was suddenly soaring above the forest. I loved the feeling, but what was causing this? I twisted around at different angles trying to see what was behind me.

When I finally was able to see what was causing this. I had wings.

"Dad!" I shrieked as I slammed the door. I had managed to get home on instinct some how, and glided in for a landing. Somewhere during the journey home I contemplated on what I was going to tell Charlie about this. "Bella, oh thank god you're okay!" said Charlie as he walked though the doorway. He dropped a glass of water once he saw the pure white wings sticking out of my back and the spiral design over my right eye.

I braced myself for questions. But Charlie didn't bombard me with questions, he just walked slowly over the

broken glass, letting it crunch under his shoes, and wrapped his arms around me.

Not caring that I was soaking wet from the rain.

Then came the questions. "Where have you been? What happened? Are you alright? Where is your truck? Oh! You're soaked!" "Dad!" I said firmly, getting his attention. "I-I'm fine. But aren't you...yaknow...interested in...uh..." I gestured to the wings that hung limp from my back. I moved one a little for good measure.

He sighed, looking down at the ground for a bit. He finally spoke. "I thought it would happen sooner or later...Come on. I need to tell you something... Charlie led me to the couch after getting me a towel. "Wh-What do you need to talk to m-me about dad?" I asked, shivering. "Ok, what I'm going to tell you next is important and true, so don't freak out."

I nodded.

"Ok the day you were born, something was wrong."

My eyes widened.

"Now before you panic, let me explain." pleaded Charlie.

"Now the day you were born, you were born with 2 other babies. You were born first, then a

boy named Joe, then a girl named Miley."

He paused.

"We had triplets."

My eyes widened.

"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT THIS?" I screeched.

"Bella, calm down and-"

"CALM DOWN, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM ABOUT THIS?"

"Bells, please, let me explain!" pleaded Charlie.

I managed to calm down after a few minutes, or was it after a few hours? I can't remember that well...anyway... "Ok, when your mother gave birth, we figured out we were going to have 3 babies instead of 1." started Charlie. He suddenly looked down at his feet. "Go on," I urged. "When your mother went into labor, you were born first, then your brother Joseph, one minute after you, and then your sister Miley, a minute later." Charlie paused to take a breath of air. "But we couldn't afford to take care of all of you guys, so we kept you and sent Joe to my brother in New Jersey, and Miley to California.

"So you guys lied to me all these years?" I asked angrily. "Well me and your mother were gonna tell you someday, but then we got divorced, you moved, your mother remarried," Charlie said. "And we decided you wouldn't need to know."

"I wouldn't need to know, " I fumed, "they're my siblings I deserve to know about them!"

"I'm sorry Bella, it just slipped our minds, "pleaded Charlie.

Slipped their minds! Slipped their minds! How could their own children 'slipped their minds?'

"Now before you yell at me some more, let me finish." said Charlie. I sighed and nodded. "Now while your mother was asleep, a man slipped in a told me something about you guys.

The man told me he knew the reason why you guys were different. You see when we went to get the ultrasound of you guys there was something growing in your guys' backs. The doctors couldn't figure out what it was. When you were born they still couldn't figure out what it was, they assumed it would go away. But this man told me otherwise, he told me you guys were special."

Charlie stopped to take a breath. "This man told me that you guys have a rare gift. That you guys had a special purpose. That you guys were supposed to protect to protect humans from..."

Charlie trailed off.

"What dad?" I persisted.

"From...from...werewolves and...and vampires

My eyes got wider...if that was possible.

"You know?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I know all about them, Jacob, the Pack, and... The Cullens." answered Charlie guiltily.

"You knew, but you still let me date...Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, because I thought he would never hurt you, I saw the way he looked at you, I thought

he genuinely loved you, but I was wrong." stated Charlie, more guilt in his eyes.

"What else is there?" I sighed.

"Well, your...species I guess we can call it is very, very rare. There are only a few hundred of

you guys, and most of them don't stay in one place, like vampires. They have many powers that they share, apart from flying. But they also have individual powers."

"Really, like what?" I asked interested.

"Let's see they share fire and water control, super strength, super speed, on land and air,

there's more but I can't remember." said Charlie.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, you see, you're kinda immortal and indestructible."

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Um, you're stuck at 18 and no one can destroy you no matter how hard they try?"

"Bella...there's more."

"Of course." I muttered.

Charlie smiled his crinkly-eyed smile and continued.

" Well you see your blood will gradually be less and less appealing to...vampires, that is a sideaffect of your kind. And the man who told me all this was 26 when he told me all this and he was one of your kind."

I was confused by this.

"I thought we stopped aging by 18?"

"People who are born like this stop aging by 18, people who are made into your species stop

aging at what ever age they are. You see you guys can be made or born, it's rare for someone to be born like this, that's why you're so special."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No, I'm sure there are more, but I can't explain them all, and you need to start packing."

"What?" I panicked. Why would I have to pack? Was Charlie kicking me out?

Charlie laughed. "I'm not kicking you out, but you need to find your siblings and then your flock."

"My what?"

"Your flock, this symbol over your eye," Charlie gestured to the spiral design over my right eye," symbolizes where you belong."

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

Charlie sighed, "your flock is a group of your kind that has the same symbol over their eyes, your flock will train you to protect humans from vampires and werewolves, they'll take you in and basically be your family."

"Like the Cullen's or the Pack?" I questioned, my brow furrowing.

"Like the Cullen 's, and the Pack, every flock has a leader, the leader will train you to learn how to protect humans."

"Where is my 'flock'?" I asked.

"That's the part I don't know, you need to go find your siblings then your flock, so I would go pack."

I nodded and went upstairs.

'Wow' I thought. I have two siblings I never knew about and I'm 'special'.

* * *

To make an extremely long story short I found my siblings, Joe and Miley, and our flock. In our flock, there is our 'dad' Peter, our 'mom' Elizabeth, and us, the 'kids', Brandi, Micheal, Adrian, me, Joe, Miley, Alexa, and then there's my favorite sibling, Frankie, my adorable 6 year-old brother. Then there are my friends. They are absolutely the greatest friends a girl could ever have, Ashley, Lucas, Vanessa, Monique, Selena, Jason, Ryne and Corbin. We've been through everything together, the rise to fame, the press, Selena and Jason's disastrous relationships, yes I said relationships. They truly love each other, but things were always in the way. Jason would become guilty and ask Miley to erase Selena's memory. Anyway back to the story.

Ok, so you're probably wondering how I know Christopher and Serena. I know we were supposed to protect humans from vampires and werewolves, and we still do that from time to time, but werewolves and vampires have been staying away from each other for a while, so there was nothing to protect. So we started protecting vampires from the Volturi. Yes, the Volturi, the royal family every vampire fears. 10 years ago we stopped a bunch of werewolves and vampires from fighting a few miles away from a camping ground. After we stopped them from fighting, the wolves went back to their land and the vampires were about to leave, but Peter, being the great man he is, allowed the vampires to stay with us for a while. After a while the word got out we would take vampires to stay with us for a while until they needed to move on. Mostly nomads would stay with us, but sometimes covens that the Volturi were after would stay with us. That's right you heard right. They knew they would be safe because we weren't going to harm them, even though we were a bit more powerful than them, and the Volturi are afraid of us. Yep the Volturi are afraid of us! I won't bore you with how that happened, but let's just say it involved the Volturi coming to destroy a coven, us showing up and then us almost setting Jane and Alec on fire. Haha!

Ok, that was an accident, it really was. We didn't mean to almost set Jane on fire! Let me tell you about some of my powers. There the powers all of our 'species' share, and there is an individual power that each one of us have. Mine is that I can see emotions. I see emotions in swirls of colors. Now it's pretty cool when you can use it to your advantage, but not so cool when you walk into a room and everything around you looks like a rainbow and your eyes start to sting.

Anyway there are also the powers we share; fire and water/ice control, telepathy, ability to sing you to sleep (that's one of my favorites), protective shield, telekinesis, ability to change my appearance and anyone else's there are more but it would take too long to list.

Our bodies changed too. We could eat if we wanted too or not, but we have to eat every month to regain our strength. We usually eat everyday because sooner or later I start to miss pizza. That's what you get when you have Joe as a biological brother. Also our hearts beat more slowly so we have less blood. We also have the ability to sleep if we wanted too.

Sometimes I sleep to clear my head and other nights I stay up watching TV or something. I was also much more graceful. One last thing that changed about our bodies were that we couldn't reproduce. I could never have kids. It didn't bum me out much. I knew someday I would get married and would have kids, but that was before I met Ed-him. Being a big sister to Frankie was enough for me.

Anyway there's some back round info on my friends, family and I. I walked up to the mansion, not tripping once in the silver high heels Miley forced me into.

Along with the heels I was wearing a flowy white top with silver designs on it, black pinstripe

shorts that ended right above my knee, a pair on Marc Jacobs sunglasses and my black Jimmy Choo bag. My long dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and had silvery highlights in it.

After your change your appearance changes too. I now had dark brown hair that fell to my waist and side-swept bangs. A petite body, with curves in all the right places. I had high cheekbones and a thin face, with hazel eyes and pale pink lips, and my skin was a beautiful ivory color.

I enter the mansion and headed to the ball room where the wedding was being held. As soon as I walked through those door I heard a gasp and a familiar head of bronze hair. Oh crap. Violet Haze Emotion Guide Red: anger (duh)

Gray: sadness (darker with intensity)

Dark Blue: suspicion

Blue: calm

Reddish-purple: guilt

Neon green: excitement

Teal: panic

Pink: lust

Black: depression/suicidal/unemotional

Yellow: happiness (gold when intense)

Green: envy

Violet(pure): love

Violet(bluish): family love

Darker teal: worry

Yellow-green: nervous

Light-blue: shock

Orange: interest


	3. Boy?

Edward's POV:

Bella walked forward, her sunglasses covered her eyes, that I prayed to god that were somehow still hazel. Before she couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping or falling flat on her face. Now she walked with impeccable grace. Her face held a small, but beautiful smile. Her hair, that used to be a beautiful mahogany color, was now darker, almost black. She

walked with confidence, holding a nicely wrapped package.

'Ooh! That outfit is SOOO cute'

'Dude, why isn't she tripping!'

'Oh, she's still as beautiful as ever!'

'Son, relax, I'm sure there's a logical reason for this'

'Hmm, her blood isn't that appealing now'

'Why is she here, she's supposed to be old and wrinkly by now'

Rosalie's thought was similar to mine. I left her so she could lead a normal human life, yet she was here, looking as beautiful as ever. Jasper's thought shocked me. I caught a whiff of her scent as she walk by and found he was right. Her scent was less potent, but she still smelled delectable. 'Edward, listen to her heartbeat' 'Edward, listen.' I did as Alice and Carlisle to me to and was thoroughly surprised. Her heartbeat was still there, but it was slower and fainter.

"Ali Facinelli!" I heard Kate squeal from a table away.

"Shush!" scolded Tanya as she watched Bella approach Christopher and Serena.

'I wonder if she'll sign my issue of Seventeen!' wondered Tanya.

'Dude, Ali Facinelii! She is FINE!'

'Man is she dope!"

'She's so much hotter in person'

A growl escaped my throat and I was tempted to go over there and rip the perverts to shreds'. Bella wasn't fine, or dope, or hot, she was beautiful.

"Dude, who the heck is Ali Facinelli?" whispered Emmett.

"Edward, I can't see her future, zip, nada, zilch!" whisper screeched Alice.

I was about to respond to those questions by saying 'I didn't have the slightest clue' and

'What?' until, I herd Serena say.

"Bel-Aliana!"

Then it was my turn to wonder 'Why is everybody calling Bella, Aliana?'

Bella's POV:

I walked toward Christopher and Serena, the present from my parents in my hand, my head held high, and my eyes straight ahead. Though, behind my glasses I could see the room explode into light-blue, then neon green, which meant everyone was shocked then excited to see me. Those were usually the emotions when people saw me, I mean I was a teen pop sensation and actress. But near the center of the room sat them. The area around them was a combination of light-blue and dark-blue. The dark blue was coming from Rosalie who was probably wondering why I was young, and not wrinkly.

I reached the table where Chris and Serena were.

"Bel-Aliana!" said Serena as she threw her pale vampire arms around me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Serena," I said. As soon as Serena released me Chris pulledme into a a tight hug.

"Hey Sparky" whispered Chris in a teasing tone.

I laughed. Sparky was the nickname Chris gave me after I 'accidentally' set Miley's favorite designer dress on fire after she got rid of my favorite pair of converse. I handed then the gift from Peter and Elizabeth.

"From my parents." I had gotten use to calling Peter and Elizabeth mom and dad. Of course they could never replace my real parents, but I loved them all the same. "Do you want anything to drink, eat?" asked Serena. My smile grew, Serena was always so caring.

"No thanks," I said.

"Are you sure? Want some champagne?" asked Chris with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, they knew very well I wasn't into drinking or partying.

"Yes Chris, I'm sure."

Chris smirked some more and pulled out a chair for me. "Well then Ali, sit we haven't talked in

two years!" I sat down and the emotions suddenly changed. Now the room was filled with interest, some

more excitement, and... arrg, lust, EW! The lust was coming from a bunch of guys staring at me, as usual. Also there was mischief radiating off Chris, this was not going to be a good

conversation.

"So... Ali got a boyfriend?" That came from Chris, whose smirk was still in place. I was about answer when I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that all the guests had leaned forward with interest, especially Emmett and Alice, while h-Edward, looked like he wanted to kill the pervs in the back of the room. I put up the shield, so nobody would hear our conversation.

"No, Chris, you know very well I don't date, especially with my job."

Chris snorted. "Right, your job as a teen pop sensation and actress."

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Serena urgently. I knew she was talking about the Cullen's only being 20 feet away. When they had stayed over at our house, I told them about Edward and the Cullen's.

"I'm fine." They shot me looks that said 'Yeah, right'

I sighed. "Guys, really I'm over him, the past is the past."

'Lies' a voice in my head said.

'Shut up' I told it. "Ok, so what have you been up to lately?" asked Chris after he dropped the 'Cullen's-being-in- the-same-room-thing.' "Oh, you know working on my new album, a few concerts here and there with the rest of the gang, red carpets, and my new movie. You know the usual." "Right, the usual for you, you mean." "Of course." We talked for about 10 minutes more, catching up, talking about my parents, friends, dumb

rumors, with the shield up the whole time. Then, my phone rang. Because of that the shield went down because I couldn't focus all my attention on putting up the shield and preventing

Joe or Chris from saying something stupid or embarrassing.

Oh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

"S.O.S?" questioned Chris. "He is my brother, " I pointed out. What? I was true I do love Joe, and he was a great goofball brother, when he's not being a total idiot.

"That's right, her biological one and her triplet at that." pointed out Serena.

I heard girls squeal when they realized who was calling. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my new iPhone that wasn't supposed to be in the stores yet for another month.

Ah the perk of being famous. I see you

I'm giving you a high five

'cause hugs are over ra-

"Hey Joe." I answered. I had to put him on speaker phone because Chris and Serena wanted to talk to him too. "What up sis? What's with the greeting? No 'Hello oh brother dear, you're having a great hair day?' or 'How are you my most favorite darling brother? or 'He-" "Ok, ok, I get it just shut up!" I snapped. I heard Chris and Serena snicker. I could practically see Joe's signature smirk on his face right now. "Wow, someone's in a mood. What's wrong sis? Are you still mad that I put green hair dye in your shampoo last week? Cause you gotta admit green is your color." "Haha, you're so funny! Now shut up, and get over your self, someone wants to talk to you!" I

heard someone snicker, probably Emmett, but I ignored it and held out the phone for Chris

and Serena.

"Joe, dude!" boomed Chris into the phone. I smiled and looked around the place. Everyone was listening in on the phone call with interest. The emotions were still excitement, some ... lust (again, EW!), some confusion (coming from the Cullens), and some jealousy, coming from...Edward? Why would he be

jealous? Then I remembered he had to hear what the pervs were thinking. I was unpleasantly snapped out of my thoughts by Serena asking,

"So Joe, Ali says she's not dating anyone, is that true?

Damn it!


	4. Magazine

Emmett's POV: (cause I know ya'll missed him!)

I couldn't hear a word of their conversation. As soon as Christopher asked if Bella had a boyfriend I couldn't heard a thing from their conversation. As Bella's phone rang (was that the new iPhone!), I could hear what they were talking about, and I heard Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Carmen sigh 'Joe Facinelli'!, and Eleazer and Garrett

snort, though, I didn't need to be Jasper to see they were slightly jealous. My first thought was 'Who was Joe Facinelli?' My second, 'What did she mean biological brother?' I was brought out of my thoughts by a guy's voice.

"What up sis? What's with the greeting? No 'Hello oh brother dear, you're having a great hair day?' or 'How are you my most

favorite darling brother? or 'He-" I snickered. Who knew Bella could be mean and sarcastic at the same time, and green really

could be her color! For a while who ever Joe was talked with Christopher and Serena while Bella looked around the room. Then Serena asked the million - dollar question.

"So Joe, Ali says she's not dating anyone, is that true?" I saw Bella's eyes widen, and a very faint blush appear at her cheeks.

Where was the blazing tomato red bush I liked, that was hilarious! I ignored Edward when he snorted. "HA! Nope, she won't go out on one little date! The last time Miley set her up on a blind date she came home early, then burned Miley's favorite shoes!" Joe then dissolved into pearls of laughter.

Serena turned to Bella. "What happened?" "I snuck out the back door before the waiter asked what we wanted to drink." said Bella. I

was admittedly glad for that, I didn't like the idea of my little sis going out with some random dude.

"That bad huh?" Christopher asked the smirk getting bigger.

"Yep"

Joe's laughter had ceased, and he had begun the speak again.

"Ey, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you guys later, bye!"

"Bye" said Bella as hung up.

"I miss Joe, he hasn't changed much has he?" asked Serena.

"Nope, he's still my idiot of a brother." 'I thought I was her idiot of a brother!' I whined mentally. I glared at Edward when he snickered at me.

'Shut up, your the one who gavethat up.' I thought while gesturing to Bella. His only response was to glare at me. I smirked. I was about to

say something else when Bella got up. "Sorry guys, I have to go. I have to get

ready for the VMA's tonight." she said while she got up and put her sunglasses back on while

saying bye to Chris and Serena.

The VMA's? The award show? Why would Bella be going there? Before I knew it Bella was heading toward the exit, and in a pathetic attempt

to see her trip or

fall flat on her face, I discreetly stuck out my foot. When I looked back up she was digging

through her bag, probably trying to get her phone, that was ringing some catchy pop song.

I wanna get back

To the old days

when the phone would ring

and I knew it was you.

I wanna talk back

And get yelled at

Fight for nothing

Like we used to

Oh kiss me,

like you mean it

Like you miss me,

cause I know that you do.

I wanna get back

Get back with you

ayaaa...

She had finally gotten out her phone and was now headed toward the exit; her face totally

looking down at her phone while she texted. She was nearing our table and I slid my foot out

a little more.

Come on... a little closer... She stopped right in front of our table. She stopped texting and looked up. She looked from

my foot to my face, all the while she kept a bored look on her face. She looked up at my face

once more, then stepped over my foot ,then looked back down at her phone, and continued to

text.

I slid my foot back, dejected. I glared at Alice and Jasper who were snickering behind their

hand, and looked to Edward. He was staring at the doorway, the place where Bella just

disappeared, probably from our lives forever this time. He had a look of absolute astonishment

and sorrow as he stared at the door.

"You know, if you didn't break up with her, she could've been with us this whole time, not hanging out with guys you don't know." I said.

He glared at me some more, and I was just about to continue, when Irina interrupted us.

"Can you guys believe Ali Facinelli was just here!" she squealed.

"Why do you keep calling her Ali Facinelli?" inquired Carlisle.

"Well, that's her name, right?" questioned Tanya.

"No, she's Bella Swan, not Ali Facinelli." piped up Alice.

"Guys, you what was weird, I couldn't feel her emotions, it was like she was just a blank."

Jasper put in his two cents.

"Everybody calm down, Tanya may you please continue?" cut in Carlisle.

"How can you guys, not know who Ali Facinelli is, she's only one of the biggest teen pop

sensations/actresses there is today!" Tanya cried. "Well excuse us, we've only left the house once for the past year you know!" sneered Rosalie.

"Right, sorry, but can I see your issue of Seventeen?" pleaded Tanya to Rosalie. Rose hesitated, but then handed her the magazine, Tanya then

handed it to Kate, who then

started flipping through pages like a mad woman. She finally stopped and turned the

magazine toward us. Everybody gasped. There, on a page was Bella and some other teens,

with a heading that said 'Meet the cast of Cirque Du Amor!'

(still) Emmet POV:

We stared at the magazine page in shock. There was Bella on the magazine page. Bella. My little sis. Wow.

Ok, I should really try to form whole sentences.

So Bella's still young, is super famous, and has new friends. Awesome. Just awesome. Again with the sentence fragments! Geez, what is wrong with me today? I picked up the magazine and started reading the article.

The gang is back! Jason Dolley, Selena Gomez, Ashley Evans, Ali Facinelli, Joe Facinelli, and Ryne Sanborn are back for a new movie. They've done it all, from love sick teens, to wizards,

to time travelers, and now, gothic carnies! That's right, gothic carnies. As always Jason and Selena are playing the leads, while the rest of the gang are playing the meddling siblings or

friends. The premise? Ryan Faton (Dolley) was born into the family of the famous Cirque Du Creep, a gothic circus. He's famous, girls think he's hot, and he makes loads of money

traveling the country with his family. He has one best friend he sees once a year. Alissa Miller, lives in Portland. Oregon. Every year when the Cirque Du Creep lands in Portland, Alissa

would always show up, watch the show, and then hang out with the Fatons, one of the most popular acts of the Cirque Du Creep, not to mention, the children of the owners. All of the Fatons love Alissa, but one of them loves her the most, and that person is Ryan. Ryan has had

a crush on Alissa, ever since they've been 14. But he won't admit it because he's sure Alissa would never love a carny, who she only sees once a year. But then there's Alissa, who has had a crush on Ryan, ever since, ever! Will these two ever admit their feelings for each other?

Throw in the way-too-involved friends and family, and you got one heck of a movie, that, as always, will make box-office gold. Sounds like a creeping good time But of you can't wait until December to see that movie, this summer you can catch Jason,

Selena, Ali, Joe, and Ashley in their recently completed movie,The Book of Shadows, based on the hit book series. The Book of Shadows is the first book in the Shadows series. The books

are about Karina Woods (played by Gomez) finding out that her 4 best friends, Branden (Dolley), Tara (Facinelli), Camille (Evans), and Shane (Facinelli) are wizards! She accepts her friends for what they are, and she soon starts hanging out with them in their Wizarding World. But then, an evil wizard, who everyone fears, by the name of Valdemar, arrives, and sets his

sights on capturing Karina. Will her friends save her in time? Looks like another hit to me. All 5 main cast members have signed on to do all 8 movies, if the first one has good critical reception. The author of the books, S.R. Knight, is busy getting writing the 6th installment of the hit series.

"So, their actors?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yep, they're singers too." said Tanya brightly.

"Oh, you should hear their songs, they're SO good!"

I was shell shocked at that one. I never knew Bella could sing.

I looked at everyone. The Denali's were carefully watching us. Alice and Jasper were now reading the article, Esme and Carlisle were reading over Jasper's shoulder, Rosalie was glaring at the magazine, and Edward...

He was too staring at the article, at Bella's face, his eyes emotionless.

"Could you tell us, about them?" asked Carlisle suddenly.

"Sure." replied Kate excitedly.

The Denalis pulled their chairs to our table and Kate started off.

"Ok, so last year they were all discovered in a club in LA...


	5. A SONG AND A REMINDER

Emmet's POV:

And so the Denali's told us every single detail about them. I learned there were 11 members of this little band. They had no official name, but the media started calling them 'The Gang'

because they were constantly together and such close friends. The members were: Ashley

Evans, her brother Lucas Evans, Monique Coleman, Vanessa Hudgens, Corbin Bleu, Ryne

Sanborn, Jason Dolley, Selena Gomez, and the three Facinelli triplets. The oldest, Ali

Facinelli.(Obviously, Bella) The middle, the male. Joe Facinelli, the one who called and put

green hair dye in Bella's shampoo. (Awesome! Again, Edward snort, me ignore) The youngest

of the triplets, Miley Facinelli.

When we asked for more information about Ali Facinelli the Denalis all looked at us suspiciously. "Why do, you want to know so much about AliFacinelli? I mean, I know she, beautiful, talented, a good role model, is one of the biggest celebrities out there, is one of them..." said Garrett, but he started to trail off at the end.

"What do you mean, one of them?" asked Edward suddenly, sitting up more in his seat.

"You mean you guys don't know about them!" demanded Irina.

"What are you..."

"Cullens, Denalis!" boomed Chris and Serena as they joined our table.

We all got up and had a giant hug and congrats fest, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw

Serena whisper something into Tanya's ear, and Chris whisper something into Garrett's ear, so

low that none of us could hear. I saw Tanya's and Garrett's eyes widen and they both started

whispering into the rest of their family's ears, too low for us to hear.

After Chris and Serena left, Carlisle immediately continued the conversation. "So, what do you mean one of them?" The Denalis just stared at Edward, wide eyed, until Tanya said the one thing that made me fall over laughing. "You're Ali Facinelli's idiot ex-boyfriend!"

Edward's POV:

Emmett promptly fell over, gaffing. I chose to deal with him later and turned to Tanya.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"You dumped Ali Facinelli!" said Garrett, his eyes wide with shock

"Will somebody tell me what's going on!" I roared, my temper being tested.

"Why don't we take this outside?" suggested Eleazer, eyeing the other guests who were now staring at us.

"Yes, why don't we go back to the hotel?" agreed Carlisle.

We were staying in New York for a few more days after the wedding, so in result we had rented a few hotel rooms.

We made our way over to Christopher and Serena and thanked them for inviting us.

"I hope we see you soon, Carlisle." said Christoper, though he did eye me with apprehension.

"Yes, I shall hope so." replied Carlisle as he embraced Serena.

"Goodbye, Edward. I hope you will be less... naive in the future." said Serena as she embraced

me as well. We made our ways to the cars. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Eleazer and Carmen all got into the

Mercedes while Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Garret, Tanya, Kate, Irina and I all got fitted into the

Jeep.

"Now, will you tell me what's going on?" I demanded as Emmett pulled began the descent down the hill. "Ali Facinelli has this ex-boyfriend who broke it off with her just two days after her birthday, does that ring any bells to you Edward?" asked Tanya from the front seat.

"Of course I rememer." I snapped.

I remember the look of her face when I told her she wasn't good for me, that I didn't want

her... the look of pure devastation and heartbreak. "You...you, don't want me?" "No." No. I had said no. While my mouth said no, every other part of my body screamed in protest. At that moment, seeing the look on her face, I wanted nothing more than to hold her forever, but I didn't. I instead walked away, leaving the one thing that had ever caused me pure happiness and joy. "Well, she was on Tyra, promoting her new movie, and Tyra asked her about her love life, and she mentioned an ex-boyfriend, you." explained Kate "She told Tyra there was an ex who broke up with her, just after her 16th birthday, but now

I'm pretty sure it was her 18th birthday, after all I've heard about her from you." continued

Garrett.

"So after the booing stopped from the audience, she continued to talk about you, but ,your lucky, she never revealed your identity." finished Tanya. "Now your known as the idiot ex-boyfriend of Ali Facinelli, and who wouldn't think that you were an idiot? You broke up with one of the most famous and beautiful teens in the world." said Garrett.

"Ya got that right." muttered Emmett.

I glared at him while he glared back.

"Edward, you're my friend, practically brother, but I gotta admit, what you did was extremely

stupid, I mean look!" said Kate while she gestured to a billboard. "It's her new album cover."

I stared, shellshocked at the beautiful girl at on the billboard.

I heard Emmett let out a whistle, but I was a bit was preoccupied to care. On the billboard was

Bella. Near the right hand corner of the cover, writing in elegant gold lettering was 'Ali Facinelli Once Upon a Dream', and she did look like something from a dream. The back- round cover was like a forest at night. There was a small little field, some exotic plants and

trees, and a large running waterfall, but none of that compared to Bella. She was laying on the

green grass, wearing a pure white Greek style dress. The 'moonlight' hit her at the right angel,

making her ivory skin sparkle somewhat. She was looking directly up, one knee bent, and her

fragile hand laid on her forehead in a 'damsel in distress' way, as her long, dark, flowing hair

cascaded around her.

'Uh, Edward, I know when Bella looks like that, you have a problem controlling your emotions, but can you try? I don't want to explain to Garrett why I had a sudden urge to kiss him.' Jasper's thoughts ran though my mind. "Sorry," I muttered. I averted my gaze to the window and saw Carlisle's Mercedes pull up beside us and Eleazer point to the billboard. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie's first reactions were the exact same as

ours: pure shock. Then Rosalie's face etched into an envious glare while Carlisle looked away,

obviously not wanting to see someone he considered a daughter like that, and Esme smiled

brightly at the billboard, pure joy etched on her face.

I turned my attention away from the Mercedes and back to Emmett, who was attempting to find some decent music on the radio. 'Hmm... maybe I can find one of Bella's songs!" he thought joyously.

"Tanya," started Emmett, "can you find me some music from..."

"Ali Facinelli?" finished Tanya with a knowing look on her face.

"Yea," Emmett admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry! Her music is always on, along with her friends and familys'." said Kate brightly.

"She's right, here let me help you." replied Tanya.

Tanya began searching through several stations until a song with a familiar voice come on.

Oh oh oh

No matter what you say about love

I keep coming back for more

Keep my hand in the fire

Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life

I learn every time I bleed

The truth is a stranger

Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind

Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realized nothings broken

No need to worry about everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back got a new direction

I loved you once needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo

I'll always have you

(I'll always have you)

Sick of playing all of these games

It's not about taking sides

When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver

It hurt enough to think that I could stop

Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind

Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize nothings broken

No need to worry about everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back got a new direction

I loved you once needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo

I'll always have you

(I'll always have you)

If I live every moment

Won't change any moment

Still a part of me in you

I will never regret you

Still the memory of you Marks everything I do .. oh I can't waste time so give it a moment

I realize nothings broken yeah

No need to worry about everything I've done

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back got a new direction .. don't look back

I loved you once needed protection .. no, no

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I can't waste time so give it a moment .. I can't waste time

I realized nothings broken

No need to worry about everything I've done .. no need to worry

Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back got a new direction .. don't you ever look back

I loved you once needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do

You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo

I'll always have you

"And that was Ali Facinelli with her song Tattoo, now tonight on the VMA's she'll..." the radio announcer said. The mood in the car was shock, I never knew Bella could sing like that. "Hey! I wonder if she got any tattoos after we left, you know as a sign as rebellion? That would've been awesome!" boomed Emmett. His mind was suddenly filled with images of Bella have the wretched ink all over her body.

'And the day was going so well before this' I thought while pinching the bridge of my nose.

Bella's POV:

This sucks. I've been stuck in traffic for the past 15 minutes and I've managed to hear five of my own songs. 'Why did I have to write songs about heartbreak and ex-boyfriends!' I wondered to myself. Just at that moment a Volvo, with a young happy couple in it, passed me. 'Oh yea, that's why!' I groaned and hit my head against the steering wheel when a certain song came on. She thinks I'm crazy.

Judging by the faces that she's making.

And I think she's pretty.

But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me.

I grin. Finally! I get to hear about my friends pathetic love lives, or lack-there-of. And she calls me sweetheart. I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark.

And she watches the sun.

But she's the only one I have my eyes on.

I roll my eyes. Joe, Jason, and Ryne have this little part of the concert when the three of them

take the stage, like a boy-band. Even though in this song it was Ryne singing, Jason actually

wrote the song. Of course it was about Selena. I roll my eyes again, Jason vowed he would

never hurt Selena again after the last six failed attempts at a relationship. Course all of the fail

attempts were caused by, fights over nothing, jealous people and stuff like that. Plus Jason got

Miley to erase Selena's memory of all the failed relationships, so it's like that they never

dated, in her mind anyway.

Tell me that you love me.

And it'll be alright.

Are you thinking of me?

Just come with me tonight.

You know I need you.

Just like you need me.

Can't stop, Won't stop.

I must be dreaming.

Can't stop, Won't stop.

I must be dreaming.

She moves in closer.

Whispering to me "I thought I told ya"

And oh she's playing games now.

And I figured it out now that we're Now that we're closer.

Two kids, one love.

Who cares it we making it up.

Her voice is sweet sound.

Our clothes lay on the ground.

She moves in closer. Whispers "I though I told ya"

Tell me that you love me.

And it'll be alright.

Are you thinking of me?

Just come with me tonight.

You know I need you.

Just like you need me.

Can't stop, Won't stop.

I must be dreaming.

Can't stop, Won't stop.

I must be dreaming.

Remember the day when we started this.

And she made the shape of my heart with her hands.

We try to make some sense of it.

But she called me on the phone and said..

Tell me that you love me.

And it'll be alright.

Are you thinking of me?

Just come with me tonight.

You know I need you.

Just like you need me.

Can't stop, Won't stop.

I must be dreaming.

Go one and tell em that you love me And it'll be alright. (I must be dreaming)

Are you thinking of me.

Just come with me tonight.(I must be dreaming)

She moves in closer.

Can't stop, Won't stop.

I must be dreaming.

Well, at least my love life isn't that pathetic compared to Jason's. Right? 'I need sugar,' I thought as I took the next exit out and spotted a Starbucks. I put on my sunglasses again and entered the haven. After ordering a caramel frappuccino and

from the starstruck cashier I made my way toward the doors again, but I was stopped by a tug on my pants. I looked down and saw a boy, probably no more than 5, he had emerald green eyes, and oddly colored hair that reminded me so much of a certain vampire. I knelt down to his level.


	6. IT'S MORE FUN THAT WAY

Bella's POV:

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" I questioned as I perched my sunglassed on top of my hair. "Edward, but everybody calls me Eddie." said the little boy shyly. 'Ok, that's not weird on many levels.' I thought. "That's a nice name, what can I do for you?" I asked sweetly, this little guy was just too cute! "Can you sign this, it's for my girlfriend, we both think you're awesome." said Eddie, looking

up at me with his emerald eyes while holding out a picture of the entire gang at a movie

premiere.

'This kid has a girlfriend?' "Of course, what's your girlfriend's name?" I asked as I poised my Sharpie, prepared to write a message to the young fans.

"It's Isabella, but she prefers Ella." chirped the little boy.

I froze, fate must hate me.

I looked down at the little boy, he stared back at me with his wide green eyes.

"And can you tell me a little about Ella?" I asked.

"Ohh! She has the most beautifullest brown eyes and her hair smells like berries!"

I smiled and began to sign the picture, but I decided to give them a little gift. I handed it back

to Eddie and smiled, his little face was lit up with excitment.

Wow! Thank you!" shouted Eddie.

I laughed. " Where is Ella anyway?"

Eddie's eyes brightened and his voice became dreamy.

"Over there," he said while pointing at a young brunette coloring at a table.

I looked at Eddie's expression and to Ella. She had bright brown eyes and the same chestnut

colored hair I did when I was younger. Eddie's expression was still dreamy as he gazed at Ella.

The air around Eddie suddenly became a pure violet. I smiled slightly, true love at this young

of a age, this rare to come by.

"Eddie," I started, "Why don't you give Ella this too?" I took off one of my bracelets. The

bracelet was real silver and had a simple heart charm that was made out of crystal and had

Forever engraved on the back. It seemed fitting for the young lovebirds. At least this way one

Edward and Isabella could get a happy ending.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" chirped Eddie as he hugged me then ran back to Ella with the autograph and bracelet. I watched as the air around Ella became the pure violet color and she smiled as Eddie stood in

front of her. I walked slowly toward the door, not looking foward to the sea of papparazzi that

awaited me as I kept my ears peeled to hear the lovebirds' conversation.

"Oh, Eddie I love it!" I heard a little voice cry as I approched the exit. 'Well, least someone gets a happy ending.'I mused as I entered the sea of paparazzi. 'This was a bad time to be caught without a body guard.' Edward's POV This was preposterous! Not Bella's songs, no, those were amazing, it was the commentary Emmett insisted to make every time the song was over. "And here's Ali Facinelli with a song of her's that was released when she still lived in LaLa Land." I am confident, but

I still have my moments

Baby

That's just me

I'm not a supermodel

I still eat McDonalds

Baby

That's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid

of losing everything.

Because of where I've been

If I started where I made my name

But everything's the same

In a Lala land machine.

Who said I can't wear my

Converse with my dress?

Oh, Baby

That's just me!

And who said I can't be single

I have to mingle

Baby, that's not me

Noo, noo.

Some may say I need to be afraid

of losing everything.

Because of where I've been

If I started where I made my name

But everything's the same

In a Lala land machine.

Lala land Machine.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel

Cuz nothing else is real

in the Lala land machine

Some may say I need to be afraid

of losing everything.

Because of where I've been

If I started where I made my name

When everything's the same

In a Lala land machine

Well, I'm not gonna change

In a Lala land machine

Well I will stay the same

In Lala land…

Machine I won't change anything of my life

(I won't change anything of my life)

I'm staying myself tonight

(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la laaaa "Converse with a dress! What was she thinking!" shrieked Alice as soon as the song was done.

"It's kinda a cute look." muttered Kate.

Alice turned to her with her amber eyes wide and horrified.

"What? It is?" agreed Irina.

At the exact moment Alice was about to let out a loud scream, we were all distracted by a

blinding flash. We all turned to look out the left hand window and saw Bella again, being bombored by paparazzi who were all shouting questions at her.

"Ali! Are you dating Jason?

"No." came the monotone reply.

"Will you ever date Jason!"

"No."

"Did you ever date Jason!"

"No."

"Is Selena dating Jason?"

"No."

"Will Selena ever date Jason?"

At this question Bella smiled a bit.

"Maybe."

"Why do you guys always give us that answer?"

Bella's smile turned into a smirk.

"It's more fun that way."


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV:

I arrived back at the Waldorf, the hotel we were staying at. We were staying in New York for a few more weeks after the VMA's because Brandi had a fashion show, and mom, dad and Adrian had some business to conduct in New York. You see Peter is the co-founder of the business corporation, Queens International Trust. He co-owned it was Ryne's dad, Paul. He was going over to check some new investments, and to see if things were running smoothly.

Mom started the non-profit organization, A Brighter Future, which helped children and teens who come from broken homes or are going through a rough time, or have a terminal illness by

helping them find what they want to do with their lives, and providing the money to help them follow their dream.

Brandi, on the other hand, started a clothing line, which now was very popular among everybody. She was in New York for the fashion show for her new spring line. In addition to

her clothes, she also makes jewelry, cosmetics, and fragrances.

Michael, (not Newton) works in the New York branch of Queen's with his lovely fiancé, Nina. Michael and Nina met during their first semester at Colombia, both of them working toward a degree in Business Management, when Mike found Nina sobbing because of an abusive ex- boyfriend. It's a rather long story, I won't tell you the whole story, but I will tell you that they are soul mates and after the wedding, Nina's going to take the potion that will make her one

of us.

Adrian was currently interning at Queen's and was taking working toward another degree in Business Management from online courses from Columbia. "Bella!" shouted Miley from the other room, "come on! we have two hours to get ready!" "Ok! Ok" I muttered and began to proceed to the shower.


	8. ONLY 30 MORE

Emmet's POV:

"So, this Jason dude, he's just a friend?" I asked, disappointed. I wanted Bella to get a boyfriend and watch Eddie get pissed!

I (again) ignored Eddie's glare and looked at Tanya.

"Yes Emmett! For God-sake yes! They are only friends!" she exclaimed.

"Well, at least, that's what they claim." injected Irina. I grinned happily at Edward's dejected face.

"Ya, it's what they say, but is it the truth?" I added.

"I don't know! Nobody knows unless they know them personally!" groaned Tanya.

I was just about to reply when an annoying voice came back from some show.

"Welcome back to Forbes 20 Richest Stars Under 25!"

"Coming in at number 3 on the list is Ali Facinelli, with $28.6 million dollars!"

"Holy!" I screeched.

Tanya nodded. "And that was last year, she year, she's expected to make $33 million dollars."

"Plus, by the time she's twenty, she, her siblings and her friends are all expected to be multi- billionaires." added Garrett.

"That's like twenty times more than Carlisle makes!" I said.

My father figure continued to stare at the TV.

"Aw Carlisle, are you upset a teenage girl makes more than you?" teased Irina while watching

Carlisle, whose eyes that were still glued onto the TV.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey Eddie, you know if you two ever get back together, then you two would be like Britney and K-Fed!" Everybody roared with laughter.

"Yeah!" I continued. "And you'd be K-Fed, all trying to start a career, and the gangster and the rapping! Wouldn't that be awesome!" I boomed.

Everybody except Edward and I were on the floor laughing. Probably from the image of Eddie bein' all gangster and rappin'! I'd pay to see THAT!

Edward glared at me and muttered, "only thirty more minutes," while pinching his nose.

I checked out the clock hanging on the wall and realized that Eddie was right. Only thirty minutes until the VMA's and we get to see Bella!


	9. THAT IS WHY SHE IS HOTTIE OF THE YEAR

Bella's POV:

I slid into the limo. After two hours, all of us were finally ready. I checked my black clutch and

was relieved to find my iPhone and a spare hair clip in it. After a week of going through numerous dresses, I finally found the one. It was an empire waist dress that was dark turquoise with a sweetheart halter and had glittering on the hem.

As the limo started down the street, Selena turned to me. "So Bells, what was up with you this afternoon? You sounded so stressed." questioned Selena with concern in her eyes. All my friends and siblings turned to me. Joe turned with a stupid grin on his face and a knowing look on his face. I hate brothers. "Were you just pissed that I told Serena and Chris about the hair dye, and that stupid blind date?" asked Joe coyly.

I glared at him. It was times like this when I wondered how Joe was my biological brother.

"No, I'm pissed because you told Chris, Serena, about two hundred vampires, and the Cullen's about that!"

There was an audible gasp throughout my friends and siblings.

"Oops," muttered Joe, looking at his shoes.

"Yeah, oops!" I said while smacking him upside the head.

"Oww! Why do you people always aim for my head?" Joe whined.

"That's the only thing not damaged." Miley smirked.

Joe simply glared at her while we all snickered.

"Guys, guys focus! Ok, Bells, what happened after you saw the Cullens?" asked Monique.

"Nothing much, me Chris and Serena all talked about stuff, then this idiot called." I said non-chalantley while pointing at Joe. "And then?" asked Ashley. "Before or after the idiot called?"

"After," replied all my friends after a moment.

"I hung up the phone, made sure I would kick Joe's butt later, and talked to Chris and Serena for a few more minutes." I said.

"And...? After that? Did any thing else happen?" pressed Vanessa gently.

"Oh, his brother, Emmett, he tried to trip me on my way out." I said as I remembered Emmett's sad attempt to see me fall flat on my face. Lucas snorted.

"Of course he would like to see you fall, back when we were all human, we were probably the most dangerous and entertaining people in the world!" We all laughed. My friends... they are the greatest!

Edward's POV:

This was torture, pure torture. Ever since Emmett made that ludicrous comment, everybody

has been sending me images of me in those wretched clothes and singing those horrible songs. I loathe brothers.

The VMA's had started half an hour ago, and I had seen a few glimpses of Bella. She had not been nominated this year, but according to Tanya, she had cleaned up at last years awards, and at every other award show she had been nominated, she had at least won two awards.

It was currently a commercial break, but all that changed in three seconds flat. "Welcome Back! Welcome Back!" called the host, Christina Aguilera. She was standing in a long sweeping gown near the side of the stage with Blake Lively and Chace Crawford. "These next two presenters are the perfect people to present our next musical act." started Blake.

"He won Best Actor at the MTV Movie Awards this year." said Chace.

"She won Best Supporting Actress." said Blake.

"His single was 1 on the Billboard for 6 weeks." continued Chace.

"Her album was 1 on the iTunes charts for 7 weeks." said Blake.

"He won Male Hottie of the Year last year at the Teen Choice Awards."

"She won Female Hottie this year at the Teen Choice awards."

"His ex girlfriend, is currently in Paris right now." said Blake, though a smile was starting to form on her lips. "And if her ex-boyfriend watched the pre-show, he must be thinking he's an idiot!" said Chace. "Please welcome, Ali Facinelli and Jason Dolley!" cheered Christina. At that precise moment I sat up straighter, as did Alice, though she just wanted to see what Bella was wearing, and my jaw dropped.

"Damn! Bella looks fine!" whooped Emmett, only to receive a glare from Rose.

"And that," said Garrett while pointing at the angel on stage, " is why she was voted Hottie of the Year!"


	10. I LOVE BOTHERS

Bella's POV:

I listened as Blake and Chace finished up their speech with Jason backstage.

"And if her ex-boyfriend watched the pre-show, he must be thinking he's an idiot!" Chace said.

I rolled my eyes as Jason laughed.

"He's right you know, you do look awesome." commented Jason as we prepared to present

Selena.

"Yeah? Then Selena must look what? Stunning, Entrancing, Beautiful? Huh?" I teased.

"Shut up!" came the reply as Jason blushed slightly.

"Please welcome Ali Facinelli and Jason Dolley!"

"Shall we, milady?" asked Jason playfully as he offered me his arm.

I giggled. "We shall!"

We strolled on stage and took our places in front of the mike, then waited for the insane

cheering to stop. 'You two look like an actual couple!'squealed Ashley, mentally of course. She, along with Joe, Miley, and the rest of our friends were seat near the front. 'Shut up!' we both said. 'I really don't want to re-live 'Jaliana' again!' I said, remembering the name the media gave Jason and I when they thought we were dating. 'Yeah, that was awkward, not to mention that was a stupid name.' added Jason. 'Yeah and- crap! We'll finish this discussion later.' I turned my attention back to the audience, who had quieted down somewhat... kinda... ok not really.

"We are here to present, our wonderful musical act." I started.

"Yes, she has won plenty of awards," Jason joined in.

"Had 9 1 hits last year,"

"Not to mention, she is and has been a wonderful friend since we were 3."

"And, when we were 5, Jason proposed to her under the swings at recess!" I thrilled.

'WHAT!' OK, maybe that was a lie. The audience whopped, cheered, clapped and laughed while Jason shot a look at me. "Hey Jase! Why weren't we invited?" hooted Joe from his seat while the rest of the gang

screamed with laughter. Well, everyone expect Selena's boyfriend, Kyle, who just glared at

Jason.

"Thank you, Ali," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Your welcome." I shot him my signature 100-watt smile.

*Flashback*

"So how did to guys meet?" questioned Wendy Winder, the host of Wake Up! It's Wendy!, who seems like she has had WAY too much coffee this morning.

"Well..." started Corbin.

"I'm sure you guys have been friends forever! I mean I have never seen a group of people this close! Am I right, or am I right!" she quipped, interrupting Corbin.

"So, when and how did you guys meet? Come on, tell us, tell us!" Ok, now I know Wendy had too much coffee this morning. "We met at a playground when we were all 3!

" We all turned to Jason, who spontaneously blurted that out. "Oh, so you guys have been since you were all toddlers! That is wonderful, just wonderful!" screamed Wendy. We all laughed awkwardly and shifted in our seats, away from Wendy... just in case.

*End Flashback*

"Please welcome..."

"Selena Gomez!" I finished, cheering.

There was a thunderous applause as one of my best friends appeared.

I smirked at Jason who was staring at Selena with wide eyes, I think he was on the verge of

drooling.

'Jason, your going to catch flies. 'The rest of the gang snickered at my comment while Jason turned and glared at me, I shot him my innocent look. Selena grinned, yet blushed at the same time, and started her song.

"I probably shouldn't say this

But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous

Relationship we've shared...

Emmet's POV:

"They are so cute!" squealed Alice.

I chuckled. Bella and that Jason dude did look cute together.

I saw Eddie-boy glare at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What? They do, just look!" I said, pointing at the TV screen.

On the screen Bella probably said some joke about Jason, which to Jason responded,

"Thank you, Ali," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Your welcome." Bella shot him a 'dazzling' smile, one that she use to only give Edward.

Hmmm...

"Don't say anything," Edward gritted out.

"On come on man, you got to admit, they did look perfect together when she came out on his

arm." "And look! They match!" said Alice, nodding excitedly toward the TV screen where Bella stood

wearing a stunning light blue and dress while Jason stood next to her with a lovely turquoise silk tie... and what the hell am I saying! I've been way too much time with Alice.

"Indeed." Edward muttered.

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at him, which didn't do a damn thing because he caught it. Stupid reflexes.

He chuckled, and, praise the Lord! The Denalis and everybody else came back into the room from a brief break from Edward and Alice's constant bickering.

"What'd we miss?" asked Jasper as he sat next to Alice.

"Not much, except Edward glaring at the Jason dude the whole time." I shrugged.

Jasper laughed, "I can tell."

"Jealousy is a sin Edward." teased Garrett.

Edward huffed and glared at me some more. I grinned back.

I love brothers.


	11. i thought that only happened in movies

Alice POV: THE NEXT DAY.

"Dude, why the hell does Tanya want us to go to this diner for breakfast?" Emmett asked as we walked toward

a huge diner that, as far as we could hear, was packed. "Because if you want to see a certain famous brunette, then this is the place to come!" snapped Tanya.

"Bella?" squealed Emmett and I like a bunch of giddy school girls.

"Yep."

"Oh Yeah!" Emmett and I high fived and ran toward the diner as humanly possible.

The rest were closely behind us, especially Edward. We slowed down a few feet from the diner when we saw all the paparazzi setting up their cameras. The diner was huge and there were curtains covering the windows. There were people entering and leaving the building, everyone from teens, to toddlers, to grown ups in business suits.

"So how do you know Bella likes to go here?" questioned Esme, staring up at the large building.

"Oh, they always go to this diner every time they go to New York. Why do you think there are paparazzi hanging around here?" replied Irina, saying the last part in a whisper.

"Well, let's go!" said Emmett, already heading in. I was right, the place was packed. The place had a homey feel to it. It had cream walls, wood floors, and a high ceiling. On the east wall was a bakery counter where people on the run were

lined up to get coffee or that donut thing humans like. The west wall was lined the booths that

were all filled. At the center of the restaurant was a cozy little sitting area complete with overstuffed arm chairs, and two squishy couches. Around that were round tables that were equally full. In the northeast part of the building was the kitchen and a counter, which was, yep, full. But the gigantic stage on the north wall was what seemed to pull everything together. All in all, it had nice atmosphere.

"Hey huns, take a seat anywhere, I'll be with ya'll in a sec." A waitress, who seemed to be in her late twenties, smiled at us and then scurried off.

I heard Edward chuckle.

"What was she thinking?" I asked.

"She was wondering if Emmett was on steroids."

We all snickered while Emmett huffed. We found a table big enough for all of us and settled down.

"So where is Bella?" whispered Emmett, looking around.

"Just follow the stares." replied Tanya who was eyeing the menu with disgust.

We looked around and just noticed that most of the humans, mostly males, were staring at a particular table in the back. As I attempted to look past Emmett and his gigantic frame I heard a familiar voice, that sounded lightly annoyed.

"Joe, pink jelly doesn't exist!"

Huzzah!

"Really, then what did I see this morning?" her biological brother retorted. (Yeah Carlisle told

us about how he found out about the whole biological siblings situation by checking out her

back round info and talking to Charlie about that. Emmett was a tad disappointed when he found out about the brother. HE wanted to be the only brother Bella had.)

"What?"

"Yeah! This morning I woke up and all I could see was pink jelly." said Joe seriously.

"Wow." A female voice said. Miley.

Bella's biological sister. Oh joy. It's not that I have anything

against Miley, the only stuff I know about her was the stuff I read in magazines. It's just...I...I wanted to be only Bella's sister!

I heard Edward try to stifle his laughter and I turned to glare at him.

'Oh shut up! It's all your fault Bella's not with us right now. Yea, instead of being with us, she's out acting, singing, and having every teenage boy in the world drool over her'

Edward's eye's narrowed at the last one. 'Oh yeah! I got you there! What now little brother! What now!'

"Yep, there's never a dull moment with you guys as family." a deep male voice laughed from Bella's table. I twisted around and crawled up on to Emmett's lap to get a better glimpse at who said that. And boy was I glad. Sitting at Bella's table was a really hot guy. He was young, 18 or 19, yet he was in a business suit.

He had jet black hair and blue-green sapphire eyes that were sparkling with amusement. He seemed well built and had extremely pale skin like Bella's. Hmm...I wonder who he was.

"Who's that?" whispered Emmett, his eyes moving back and forth from Edward to Bella to the guy.

"What? Huh?" said Tanya as she was too busy staring at the guy with an extremely dreamy look on her face.

"Who's that sitting at Bella's table? The guy in the business suit." clarified Emmett.

Tanya and Irina grinned.

"Adrian Facinelli."

"Who's Adrian Facinelli?"

"Ali Facinelli's older brother, he's also the guitarist at their concerts and tours." Irina still had that dreamy consistency to her voice, not to mention the look on her face.

"He's a paid intern at his father's company." Tanya said, I've never seen her this way, even when she had that little crush on Edward.

I ignored Edward's grimace at that memory.

"Not to mention extremely hot and he actually has something goin' on upstairs!" squealed Irina.

"Yea, cause we can all tell he already has something going on downstairs!" interjected Tanya, with a glint in her eye. We, everyone minus Irina, turned and stared at her, shock written all over their faces. Screw Edward!

She probably never been like this ever! Tanya turned back from ogling Adrian to see our shocked looks.

"What? I meant he has the cutest butt in the city!" We heard an odd choking sound and quickly whipped around to find Adrian Facinelli choking on his drink and his 'siblings' attempting to muffle their laughter.

"I think they heard you." whispered Emmett while trying to duck down in his seat.

"Thank you Captain duh!" I whisper-snapped.

"We all ducked down as low as we could as we heard Miley giggle,

"You are sooo not going to hear the end of that one for the next century, at least!" Then she erupted into giggles again.

"I hate you all." came the reply.

"Thank you." came the three replies, simultaneously.

"I thought that only happened that in movies." muttered Emmett.

I rolled my eyes. Brothers are idiots.

Bella's POV:

I attempted (very poorly, I might add) to stifle my laughter. Okay, I wasn't totally stupid, I knew Adrian was very good looking, but I never thought of him as hot, or sexy (as Miley would

say, MAJOR EW!), he's grown to be the older brother I always wanted over the years, so to me, more like cute. Apparently, almost every other woman in the world disagrees.

'Cutest Butt in the city?' Miley giggled.

"There's a new one." I buried my face into my arms and laughed.

"I hate you all." Adrian growled.

"Thank you." we chirped.

He glared at us some more until I we all broke into smiles. He rolled his eyes at Joe's big cheesy grin, his eyes softened a tad bit at Miley's signature, bright, cheery smile, but his glare disappeared completely when he saw my, small, apologetic smile. I always had that affect on him, I'm his favorite sister.

Adrian sighed. "It's okay guys."

Joe grinned. 'And the favorite sister works her magic again!"

"Yay! He forgives us!" squealed Miley, throwing her arms around Adrian.

Adrian laughed and squeezed Miley before letting go.

"Okay, see you guys, don't do anything stupid or reckless." he threw down a twenty and then he mimicked a look Peter and Elizabeth would give us when they left us alone. We almost burn down the house once, and the parentals never trust you again!

"See ya."

"Bye."

Joe and Adrian simply did a 'man hug.'

"Come on Joe, we have that photo shoot in Central Park today for the movie." I stood up and

grabbed my purse and threw down a twenty.

"Right, see ya Miles, break a leg at the audition."

"Thanks! See ya!"

Miley skipped toward the door, toward the cameras of doom, while Joe and I walked at a

normal pace, wanting to savor the last moments of peace. Though, as I walked toward the door, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone, or something was watching me, not in the usual lust-filled or awed stares I constantly got, but in a stalker- ish sort of way.

"We gotta get more security." I muttered to Joe.

"Ditto." Joe muttered, eyeing a group of girls who were making out with pictures of him.

I shuddered. Creepy.


	12. you gatta love em

Edward's POV:

As I watched Adrian Facinelli leave, and then Bella, I couldn't help but feel- 'Wow, that doesn't help your ego now does it?' I glared at Emmett. "Shut up." I growled out. "Just statin' the truth man." responded Emmett. "So, anything else to add on about the Facinellis?" questioned Alice. "Oh, their father, Peter, is the co-founder of Sanborn and Facinelli Enterprises, their New York

office is right over... there." Tanya pointed to a large building with people going in and out of

it.

"Their mother, Elizabeth, started the charity, A Brighter Future, for kids that..." Esme smiled as Irina talked about the charity, her thoughts were of how delightful that Bella

had found a wonderful mother figure, but at the same time, sadness that she couldn't be part

of our family.

"Her brother Michael works at the company with his fiance, and her sister, Brandi, has her own clothing line. Last year they all donated half of the money they made to different charities."

"Ok, so a business entepuner father, a charitable mother, clothing designer daughter, business man son, another business man son, three teen sensations. Is there anything that family can't do?" questioned Emmett after a silent moment.

Eleazer cracked a smile and shook his head.

"No, they are pretty much unstoppable." I was positive there was a double meaning to that sentence as he shared glances with Carmen and Garrett.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice demanded.

Eleazer raised an eyebrow.

"I know there's another meaning to that. Now spill." Leave it to Alice to be that blunt.

Eleazer grinned. "You are absolutely right Alice, but I think it's a better idea if you don't know what they are."

"They includes all of them, huh?" inquired Jasper.

"Clarify, them."

"The Facinellis, the Evans, the Hudgens, the Dolleys, the Colemans, the Gomezs, the Sanborns, and the Bleus."

"Maybe." Garrett answered, shrugging. "Maybe not."

I scowled. Bella. She was something, but what? That was the question I was determined to find out.

Adrian's POV:

I stared down at the thousands of people walking by from the balcony of the hotel. I could hear everything.

"Daddy! Can I have pancakes?" "Happy Anniversary honey!"

"Oh! Mommy! Mommy! Look at the pretty flowers!

"It's not you, it's me..."

"It's not me, it's you..."

I chuckled, that particular conversation was followed by a shriek and a sharp slapping sound.

Bad move bud, bad move. I sighed. Today, 149 years ago, Annabella died. And I wasn't there to protect her like I promised I always would. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and knew who it was immediately. 'It wasn't your fault Adrian.' I turned to meet the eyes of my favorite sister. She reminded my so much of Annabella... "You were going through the Change, there was nothing you could do." Bella continued, talking out loud now.

"Yeah, but I promised her to always be there for her and never leave her..." I trailed off.

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault she died. You were miles away, laying in a hospital, throwing up

gallons of blood..." Bella attempted to reassure me.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank for the memories Bells, especially to blood memories."

Bella grinned, and for a moment I saw Annabella. They both had dark chestnut hair, loving brown eyes, the high cheekbones, and the same petite features.

"The point is," Bella's voice snapped me out of my revive, "Annabella would've wanted you to

be happy, find your soul mate, get married and all that crap, and so do I. Adrian you have to stop focusing on the past and the future. Just make everyday last and live your eternal life to

the fullest. It's what you deserve."

Bella finished her little speech by wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a hug, I returned the favor.

"Thanks sis." I replied.

"Always!" she replied brightly. "Now can we go down to the diner? I'm starving, and I want to show dad and mom and everybody else the song I finished for Mike and Nina!"

"Alright, Alright, let's go." I rolled my eyes yet again.

Bella smiled brightly and began to walk toward the door, talking excitedly. She was like Annabella in so many ways: kind, smart, sarcastic, independent, stubborn as hell, and beautiful. I couldn't protect Annabella, but will protect Bella from any harm. I'm her brother, I love her, and it's my job. 'It's my job,' Bella's voice suddenly pooped into my head. Stupid telepathy, nothing's private anymore.

'You act like it's your call of duty.' she mused.

"Shut up." I mutter jokingly, nudging her shoulder.

She laughed her musical laugh that made almost all men go in a trance, and continued to tease (annoy) me. Sisters. They may be annoying, but you gotta love em.


	13. when did she become such a bad

Edward's POV:

"This is going to be freakin' awesome!"

Alice and I rolled our eyes. Emmett had been saying that for the past half hour.

"Emmett, the show is going to be on Saturday, today is Wednesday." Alice spoke as if she was

speaking to a five year old. But then again, it was Emmett...

We are currently on our way to the diner, just Alice, Emmett and I.

It was only us three because Esme had noticed that we were arguing more often and had

suggested to have, what she called, a sibling day. Oh joy. A whole day with Emmett and his endless ludicrous jokes, and Alice, with her hostile thoughts about how it was all my fault Bella was out mingling with the 'Brangalinas', and not with us. The definition of fun.

"Yo Eddie! My bro!" Emmett snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Emmett?"

Emmett smirked. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

I glared at him. "Well first off, I have a name. It's Edward, not Eddie, Eddie-boy, or E-Money,

and I don't even want to know where you got that last one!"

Alice giggled.

"Second, I'm stuck with you two for the entire day!" I growled.

"Aw come on Eddie-boo!" I grimaced at the new name. "This day will be jam packed with fun."

Emmett used jazz fingers for emphasis. I loathe my brother. "Yea Edd-Edward! Today we are going to do your favorite thing in the entire world... stalk Bella!" Alice grinned and joined Emmett in the jazz hands.

Oh God.

We had arrived at the diner. The place was packed for the morning meal and for Bella. Bella

was up on the stage, perched on a stool, smiling. For the past week and a half different members of 'The Gang' would get up on the stage, sing a couple of songs, and then answer a few questions. Yesterday was Ashley's, and Alice had pouted and glared through the whole thing; partly because Ashley was one of Bella's best friends, and partly because Ashley was wearing a pair of boots Alice had desperately wanted.

Apparently, we had missed the singing part, but she seemed to be just in the middle of the questions.

"Yes, you in the yellow." Bella said kindly and nodded toward a petite teenage girl.

"Um, hi. I was wondering, I've know you've answered this question a a bunch of times

but...how did you get over your ex-boyfriend?" the girl stuttered. Bella laughed. The laugh that made almost every male in the room go into a trance. I was one of those males. The only exceptions were her 'brothers' and her male friends. "Okay, let's see. It took me; almost two years, the greatest family and friends a girl could ever

ask for (Alice scowled at that one), my guitar, a blank songbook, a bonfire, and lots and lots of

junk food." Bella grinned at the last one.

"And I mean LOTS. Okay? In those two years I probably ate nothing but ice cream, every type

of candy and chocolate known to man, pizza, Chinese, and a lot of greasy food. And if you

think I'm lying, just ask Adrian, he was the one who bought me all the Starbucks and Ben and

Jerry's..."

"Not to mention all the Mr. Chow's." grinned Adrian. All of the female minds have gone to the gutters.

"Shut up." smiled Bella after playfully swatting her brother. I envy him.

"Next question."

A young man stood up. His thoughts were vile enough to make me want to get up and choke

him.

"So you ate like that, but you look like this right now?" he asked, eyeing Bella's silhouette.

I growled.

Alice and Emmett grinned, clearly sensing my jealousy.

There had been noticeable differences between the old Bella, and this Bella. The old Bella was

5'4, had the beautiful mahogany brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. The old Bella had fair

skin that was luxuriously soft and fragile. She was shy and timid and kind. Her smile was

beautiful, and her laugh, breathtaking. She was the most beautiful human I had ever laid eyes

on.

Now this Bella? She is 5'8 with waist-length raven hair that constantly changed and shined like

silk. She blushed less. She seemed to have loss some weight, but wasn't classified as 'too

skinny' in the media. Her skin was now ivory but seemed just as soft from the distance. She

was less shy and laughed more often. Her eyes sparkled even more now with joy.

She seemed the happiest when she was around her friends, family, and simplest things made

her laugh. The laugh that made every male in the room go into a trance, myself included. She

seemed lighter, cheerier.

Of course there had been things that hadn't changed. Thank God. Bella was still kind,

compassionate, and brilliant. She was always willing to sign autographs, and pose for pictures,

especially for the little ones.

She was often called the logical-yet-mentally-deranged-one in her family. A title she wore with pride.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Bella's answer.

"Um, when your days look like mine, you kinda forget to watch what you eat." she laughed,

sharing a look with her siblings, who were grinning. "Do you remember what your ex-boyfriend told you when he broke up with you? You said he made a speech kinda?" the next question came from a young woman, in her early twenties.

Alice and Emmett sat up straighter.

I tensed. My family never knew the specifics of our conversation...

Bella threw her head back, her hair flying back and laughed, her eyes shining with mirth.

"Oh I love this story!" grinned Bella. Her eyes sparkled.

"Okay, so he wants to go on a walk. I agreed, and being the total idiot I was, I just thought we

I just thought we

were going like a hike. So we're barely on the trail, when he turns to me, his face has like no emotion." Bella started.

"I'm thinking, what kind of walk is this? And I tell him let's talk. So-"

"Can you act it out!" a person yelled.

Oh God, Alice and Emmett are going to kill me.

"Ooh! That sounds like an awesome idea! Adrian come on, be the idiot ex!" Bella's eyes shined

brightly and her smile made her look young and even more heartbreakingly beautiful. Adrian Facinelli came on to the stage with a smirk on his face. He had put his guitar down and messed up his hair in an attempt to copy mine. Bella grinned and the two shared a private look. I felt a surge of jealousy run though my body.

The whole diner was quiet was Adrian started to speak.

"Ali, we're leaving."

Bella took a deep breath. "Why now? Another year-"

"Ali, how long can we stay in this stupid, godforsaken town? We have to start over."

There was total silence as Bella's face took on the look of nausea.

"When you say we-," she whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Adrian's face and tone nearly matched mine that fateful day.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Bella repeated her words.

"You can't, Ali. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you.

"Where you are is the right place for me." Bella said fiercely.

'Damn! This is better than the game!' Emmett thought. 'This is cool! I never did get to see what happened that day!' Alice chirped. She glared at me. 'Because someone wouldn't let me!' I had the chilling feeling that glare would be kept on her face for the rest of the day after she finished watching this.

"I'm no good for you, Ali."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"My world is not for you."

"What happened was nothing! Nothing!"

"You're right, it was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! You promised that you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you."

"This is about my life isn't it? I don't care, I don't want to live my life without you!"

Adrian sighed. I froze this was the part I was dreading. His eyes turned hard, and I have to

admit, he was a good actor.

"Ali, I don't want you to come with me."

Bella's tone and expression matched the one she had on that day.

"You...don't...want me?" she choked out.

The diner was silent, even the kitchen, with it's sizzling pans, was silent. Everybody was on

the edge of their seats.

I closed my eyes and held my breath.

"No."

The place went into an uproar.

"Jackass!"

"That's hella shady!"

"Bastard!"

"Ass!"

"You're too pretty for him!"

"Ten bucks he's gay!"

Bella and Adrian were waiting to continue, just standing there. Their lips twitched at that

particular comment.

I opened my eyes to find the shocked expression of Emmett, and the hatred-filled one of Alice.

"Well... that changes things."

Adrian looked away.

"Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened made me realize that it's time

for a change. Because I'm...tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Ali. I am not like you." Adrian looked away. Bella had looked down and hid her face from the audience with her hair to make appear as if she was crying, or trying not to. Probably the latter.

"I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't. Don't do this."

"You're no good for me Ali."

Snorts, scoffs and cries of "yeah right!" rang out.

"If... that's what you want."

The diner was silent, I tuned out people's thoughts and looked to the ground.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much."

"Anything."

"Don't do anything reckless and stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Bella nodded stiffly.

"I'm thinking about your family and friends." Adrian's voice took on a sarcastic tone at that

sentence. "They need you."

"I will." Bella whispered helplessly.

"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I

won't come back. I won't put you though anything like this again. You can go on with your life with out any more interferences with me. It will be as if I never existed." Bella's body started to shake. Adrian smiled. A sick, twisted smile that made me wonder if I had actually acted like this.

"Don't worry. Your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds."

"And your memories?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well...I won't forget. But I am very easily...distracted."

'You fuckin' asshole!' Alice's eyes pierced me. Adrian took a step back.

"That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

Bella looked back up, realization on her face.

"Alicia isn't coming back." Alice.

'NO! Oh God Bella! Bella Bella Bella! I'm sorry Bella!' she cried. I had to cover her mouth to prevent her from saying that out loud. Adrian shook his head.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye. She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

Bella's breathing was near hyperventilation.

'Goodbye Ali." Adrian said in the same serene voice.

"Wait!" Bella reached out to Adrian.

Adrian bent down, held her wrists in his hands, and kissed her forehead.

"Take care of yourself." And then, Adrian walked away, much like what I had done... Only they

were just pretending, I walked away forever.

Bella slumped on to the ground and closed her eyes as if she was to faint. The crowd went wild. Everyone was on their feet cheering, applauding.

Bella and Adrian took their bows and then embraced.

Adrian whispered something into her ear. I swallowed back my jealousy.

Adrian went back to his seat, and Bella back to her stool.

"Any other questions?" Bella asked the crowd.

"What happened next?" someone yelled.

"Oh, I tried to follow him, but got lost, hit my head and lost consciousness. Michael and Adrian

found me a few hours later, lying on the forest floor, wet and cold because it was raining." Emmett and Alice turned to me, matching glares on their faces. 'Dude, that is hella messed up.' 'Can I disown you as a brother?' Leave it to Alice. "And then," Bella continued," there were the stages. You know to stages most people go through when someone dumps them? Denial, Bargaining, Depression, Anger, and Acceptance?"

Many nodded at the familiar phrase.

"I wasn't one of those people." Bella laughed. " My stages were; depression, even more depression, acceptance.

Then I was sort of normal, but then I went back to depression, then I was apathetic. And then there was rage/rebellion." Bella pointed her chin toward her family. "They all liked that stage because, I finally felt the 'proper emotion' toward my ex, and I did some...questionable stuff." Bella grinned.

I felt my eyes darken. Alice and Emmett grinned.

"Tell them what kind of stuff, sis." yelled Joe.

Cheers of agreement rang through the diner.

Bella smiled. "Let's see, there was cliff diving, motorcycling, and then there was that time I almost got a tattoo but..." I would have let out a roar of rage, if it weren't for Emmett's hand over my mouth. Didn't I tell her not to do anything stupid or reckless?

"And I have to admit, doing all that stuff...felt freakin' awesome!"

Cheers and wolf whistles rang through the diner.

Rage ran through me.

"It felt awesome because, it was my way of telling my ex that, you didn't keep any of your

promises, why the hell should I keep mine? I'm not letting an over-egotistical, over-reacting,

over-controlling boy (Emmett snickered at that word while I glared at him) run my life, so

screw you!" Bella laughed as the place went up in hysterics.

"But...but, at the end of the day, when I look back on it, I really should 'Thank You' to my ex. Now before you all institutionalize me, let me tell you why." Bella said. "I would tell my ex, 'Thank You', because if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be where I am right

now. I wouldn't be performing in front of thousands of people every night. I wouldn't have all

these great opportunities, or have met all these awesome people. But most importantly, I

wouldn't have learned that..." Bella took a deep breath. "people leave all the time, and you

cannot get too dependent on them, because they will leave you eventually, and you cannot fall

apart when they do." Bella's eyes showed a fierce determination. "And, in life, you do more

important things than dating the 'hottest guy in school! Yes girls, I said it!"

People were on their feet, cheering, laughing, and clapping. Alice and Emmett would have joined them, but we had to remain hidden. I was too stunned. "Oh, I also learned, that riding a motorcycle without a helmet feels better than with a helmet, but that's just me. Anyway you all have an awesome day!" I stood up, outraged, how could she be so stupid? Emmett and Alice pulled me down, matching grins on their faces.

People laughed and headed toward the door, Bella jumped down from the stage.

Adrian and Bella high fived while Joe and Miley grinned.

"You forgot to mention hanging out with werewolves and how you got a high tolerance for

alcohol." Adrian smirked.

"Shh! Shut up, people can hear you!"

Werewolves! Alcohol! WEREWOLVES!

"Dang! When did Bella become a bad-ass?" grinned Emmett while Alice laughed.


	14. your my favorite sister by default

Bella's POV:

"Shh! Shut up, people can hear you!"

I glanced around and glared at Adrian. The jerk smirked at me.

I really hate my brother sometimes.

'Thank you.' 'Shut it!' I snapped. Adrian laughed.

"I'm just kidding sis." He said as he draped an arm around me.

"Mmm hmm." I muttered, smiling.

The door opened and Brandi breezed in with Michael and Nina in tow.

Brandi took one look at me and Adrian, raised an eyebrow, and said in a low voice, "You know, when you two are like this, it's kind of hard to believe two aren't into each other." Adrian scoffed and rolled his eyes while took the mature route, and stuck my tongue out at my sister.

Brandi shook her head, making her thick platinum blond hair fall around her like a veil.

"That's really mature Als." Joe snickered.

I shot him a look. "Ah family," Miley sang, "so good to have you guys around!"

Emmet's POV:

Cliff Diving.

Motorcycles.

Almost getting a tattoo.

Alcohol.

Werewolves.

Awesome!

Eddie- I mean, Edward, glared at me.

"What? Come on Edward, you got to lighten up! So she hung out with some pups. You heard what she said, she also went cliff diving, rode motorcycles, almost got a tattoo, and drank! Now, if I wasn't a happily married man, I would love to tap-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" He roared.

"Okay, geez. Anger issues much?" I smirked.

He growled at me.

"Alice, help me out here!" I called to my sister, but she had a distant look in her eye.

"Alice, Alice!" I called.

Alice burst into giggles.

"Alice," Edward asked hesitantly, "are you okay?"

Alice laughed. "Yeah, I just pictured Bella in all leather, straddling a motorcycle!"

I grinned, pretty hot image once you think about it.

"All she needs is a wh-" Alice was cut off by Edward's growl.

"Alice, could you please keep your thoughts to yourself?"

I burst out laughing.

Scratch that. The torture has just begun. We were in a taxi, headed toward one of Alice's favorite places in the world. Sax Fifth Avenue.

Man, just saying that feels like I just lost my manly essence.

Edward coughed to stifle a laugh

'Shut up Ed. Or else I'll get Alice to think about Bella on that motorcycle again.' I threatened. He stopped laughing immediately and glared. 'What? It's a hot image.' I grinned. He growled at me. 'You know, if they made that into posters, every guy in the world would have that pinned on their bedroom wall.' His eyes turned black. Eddie didn't even like the thought of guys buying her CDs or DVDs.

I know. Possessive. He's a freaky possessive vampire.

Edward's fists clenched.

"Sax Fifth Avenue!" the cab driver called.

I grinned. Pissing off Eddie is fun. This day is getting better by the minute!

Bella's POV:

"This. Is. Going. To. Be. So. Much. Fun!" Miley screamed as we headed toward Sax Fifth Avenue in our giant SUV.

"Okay, who gave her caffine this morning?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miley slapped him.

"I'm not high! I'm just SO excited! We're going to have a great time! Right guys!"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"I guess."

"Okay."

"Pfft. Whatever." Joe snorted.

Miley put her hands on her hips and gave him her signature glare.

"What?" Joe asked with a childish grin.

Miley glared for a second more, then burst into laughter.

We all looked on in amusement. Why did I get a feeling this day is going to be entertaining?

Oh yeah, because these freaks are my family.

'And you heart us for it!'Miley chirped. 'Uh, okay. If that makes you feel better.' I said indifferently. Miley's eyes got wide and her bottom lip trembled. I looked at Miley; an 18 year-old, wearing stiletto boots, designer skinny jeans, a designer gold tunic, with a leather jacket, All of that made her look like her deserved to be in a magazine, on a motorcycle, but that puppy dog look! That was priceless!

I burst out laughing, and Miley resumed her angry face.

"Hmph!" she huffed and turned her gaze out the window.

"Nice. You got her annoyed, and it's not even noon yet." Adrian smirked. Stupid smirk.

'Oh you know you love it.' He grinned. 'Whatever loser!' I pushed him playfully. "Ah family," Brandi smiled, 'there's never a dull moment with you guys!"

"Yeah, cause da bomb!" Joe grinned, trying to sound gangster. He was failing miserably.

"I cannot believe we are actually related." Miley said, shaking her head in mock

disappointment.

"Okay, guys, we're here." Norman, our driver called.

Miley squealed. "Let the fun begin!"

Joe snorted. "More like torture."

Miley pouted and hopped off the SUV, and into the crazy sea of paparazzi.

Brandi peered outside and said, "Come on, let's get this over with."

We all nodded in agreement and headed toward out of the car.

As we were walking through the crowd, I felt it again. That feeling. The creepy feeling that had

been following me around all week and had given me inwardly shivers. I didn't like this feeling, it made me feel like I had another psychopathic killer after me.

"Ali!" I jumped as Miley's excited voice appeared.

"Come on!" Brandi called.

I shook off the feeling and followed my siblings.

Alice's POV:

"How can Bella stand this insanity?" I muttered as we stood off to the side, watching Bella go into the building from the madness. Emmett shrugged. "She been famous for like, what, two years? She's have to get somewhat used to it."

I nodded in agreement. "Come on!"

We entered the building. I grinned. This is awesome! Like heaven on Earth!

Edward snorted and started looking around for Bella.

Stalker.

Edward growled at my comment.

'Oh you know I love you! My little brother!' I chirped. "There she is!" Emmett whispered.

We swiveled around and immediately spotted Bella.

Okay, so I wasn't that hard to find Bella and her family. They were the ones walking around

while everyone else gawked at them.

"I think I saw a guy drool when Bella walked by." Emmett grinned while I giggled.

Edward glared at the guy, what's new?

"You need to loosen up Eddie, and I mean it." I glared at him. I was not going to let him ruin

my shopping expedition. Emmett shook his head. "I cannot believe you got jealous just because some guy checked your ex-girlfriend out, you broke it off." "Yeah, and you didn't listen to me when I told you not to leave her, but no! It was for the best!" I imitated.

Emmett and I shook our heads in disappointment.

"You know, if it weren't for your- hey Bella's headed the other way, follow her!" Emmett

grabbed Edward and I and ran. I giggled softly. Never a dull moment with my family around. They're the best.

Bella's POV :

"How can someone so tiny have so much energy?" Joe muttered as we followed Miley from store to store.

I shrugged. "She's half mom."

"Oh yeah. I remember when I went to visit her, and she went shopping with all her friends as they all went on and on about how adorable I was." Joe grimaced.

about fishing trips?"

"Yep." Joe said, popping the 'p'.

"Man did you guys have interesting lives." Adrian laughed.

I snickered. "Was that when I was up with dad, throwing tantrums about fishing trips?"

"Yep." Joe said, popping the 'p'.

"Man did you guys have interesting lives." Adrian laughed.

"Correction. We do have interesting lives." I smirked. "Partly because of what we are, partly

because of our status in the entertainment world, and partly because you guys are my family."

Adrian laughed and bumped his shoulder against mine.

"I love you too sis."

"Whatever."

"Hey guys! There's a sale at Burberry!" Miley shrieked.

I laughed. Let the fabulous, yet insane, day with my family continue.

"Yes! Fresh air!" Joe inhaled deeply. "Shut up! That was fun. Wasn't Als!" Miley said brightly as we stuffed everything in the car and headed toward Barnes and Noble.

"Um...Sure?" I answered.

Joe snorted. Stupid biological brother.

"Humph." Miley pouted.

"She got that from our mom." Joe told Nina.

Nina giggled. "She sounded like an interesting person."

Miley smiled. "She was."

"Yeah. She was the one who named Miley." I smiled.

Joe and I were named by Charlie, so we got relatively normal names. Miley on the other hand,

was named by Renee, was you can probably tell. I mean Miley isn't the most common name in the world. But Miley loved her name. It made her stand out and it made her unique. Just like mom. Which made sense, out of all of us, Miley was the most like mom.

"Yes. No more shoes or skirts." Joe grinned as we entered Barnes and Noble.

I laughed. My family rocks!

Once in Barnes and Noble we all went our separate ways. Joe headed toward the Action/Adventure section. Miley went toward Romance while Brandi

settled for Mystery and Nina was browsing the Best Sellers section. Adrian and I went upstairs to the Literature section with our common interests in books.

One of the many things we have in common. "Hey Als. How about this one?" Adrian smirked and held up a book. Dracula. You have got to be kidding me.

"No. I am not kidding you my favorite sister." Adrian laughed.

I glared at my brother, then at the book. Well, I've never actually read the book, but come on!

Everybody knows how it ends! And there's the fact that my ex-boyfriend is a vampire and is the opposite of Dracula, but still...

"Come on Als, you don't actually have to read it. Just buy it for kicks." Adrian said.

My pursed my lips in thought and stubbornness.

"Fine. But I'm not reading it." I said."

Adrian smiled. "We'll see." Then reached out and started to tickle me. I let out a yelp. Family, they might get on your nerves, but they provide awesome entertainment!

Alice's POV:

"Aw! That's so cute!" I whispered as I watched Adrian and Bella, copies of books in their hands.

"I want a brother like that!" I continued. I turned and glared at Edward.

"What can't you be like that?" I complained. It can't be that hard to be nice to your sister!

"I thought I was your favorite sister!" I pouted.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"You are, you just are ten times more annoying than the average sister."

"Yeah, and your my favorite sister by default," Emmett turned to glare at Edward, "because I have no other sister!" I shook my head. "Poor Emmett. You see, what you did Edward? Emmett here was forced to

choose me as his favorite sister because he had no other choice. Now, not that I'm not a

fabulous sister but, Bella could've been his favorite sister!"

Edward snorted. "Hey! Don't laugh. She's right you know. Because of your stupid plan to keep her safe, we had to leave and I loss Bella!" Emmett said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Edward when will you ever learn?" I said, smirking.

"Yeah and-"

Emmett was cut off by Bella's shriek as Adrian tickled her.

Aw! That is a solid 10 on the cuteness scale.

Edward clenched his jaw. I smiled brightly. This day is moving along fabulously!


	15. Let's Rock This Place

Bella's POV:

After Barnes and Noble we headed to lunch. We sat at a secluded little area at this little cafe that we all enjoyed. We ordered our food and fell into a comfortable conversation. "...and then, the thing got loose and stalked Miley around for the entire time we were at the zoo!"

We all roared with laughter in as Joe told the infamous Baboon and Miley story to Nina.

Nobody can say the word 'baboon' (or as they call it, the B word) around me anyone because

I'll burst into hysterical laughter and won't calm down for twenty minutes. Michael had left to go to work and had given us some not so friendly warnings about not losing Nina and keeping her safe from the paparazzi. Man, that guy is protective! And that's saying something, I mean, come on, I dated Edward Cullen! The King of Over protectiveness and Overreacting!

"Als! Tell the story with Joe and the drag queen!"

Miley said smugly. Revenge for the whole Baboon story I guess. "Oh yeah!" Joe turned three shades paler and glared at Miley, who had the smug look still on her face, while Adrian chuckled, obviously remember the incident, and Nina was wide-eyed

with anxiety.

I started to tell the story, when I was cut off by Adrian grabbing my hands.

"Let's see if you can tell the story without your hands." He smirked. Joe, Miley, and Nina burst into hysterics. I managed at small playful glare at my lovable brother.

"Shut up." I muttered.

They knew I was like Renee in that sense, always talking with my hands. I'm pretty sure Joe and Adrian have a bet about this.

"Well come on, get on with the story." Adrian smirked, still holding on to my wrists I pouted and tried to continue my story.

"So, once we went to the Seattle Fish Market and then Joe made this really crude and insensitive joke about drag queens and how they-"

"I was not insensitive!" Joe protested.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then, how come that drag..."

"Don't ruin the story!" Miley screeched.

"Oh yeah!" I said, about to wave off the comment, only to remember Adrian's vise grip on my wrists.

Adrian laughed. "Don't forget sis!" And then proceeded to wave my own wrist in my face. You know, as a reminder that I couldn't talked with my hands.

He calls it a reminder, I call it rubbing it in my face. I mean, what brother does this to his own sister? He knew that I described things with my hands. While pondering this, I was absentmindedly waving my arm around, going faster each time, and then...BANG!

Joe fell into hysterics while Miley and Nina held on to each other, giggling.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Adrian!" I half gasped, half giggled.

While I was aimlessly waving my hand around, which was still in Adrian's gasp, I had accidentally hit Adrian on the side of the jaw, again.

Much like when I was on set of the House of Shadows, and had to punch my co-stars, Steven and Kellan, for a scene. I broke Kellan's jaw and Steven's nose was popped out of place. I spent the rest of that week apologizing to the guys while my other male co-stars, Rob and Jackson, made jokes on how they would bet on me during a fight. Urg...Boys.

I was brought back to Earth by Joe's laughter, which was getting more hysterical.

"Man, Rob and Jackson were right to say they would bet on your during a fight." Miley giggled.

I rolled my eyes, silently cursing that Miley was on set that day.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped, turning to Joe, "both of you!"

I turned to Adrian.

"I really am sorry for breaking your jaw, again." I apologized to my brother.

Adrian smiled, his jaw already fully healed.

"It's alright sis. At least you didn't break my arm, shoulder, wrist and give me a black eye." He smirked at Joe.

"Seriously man, an elbow is not supposed to bend that way." Nina and Miley bit their lips, trying to hide their laughter at that memory when I beat up Joe for giving me a black eye. I smiled slightly as Joe and Adrian began to argue. My family...we're all a bunch of nut cases. "Did you have fun today?" I smiled at Nina as we walked toward the diner after getting all of the shopping bags back to the hotel.

"Yeah, thanks for the great days guys." Nina said shyly.

"Only the best for our sister." Joe grinned Nina blushed.

"Thanks, but you guys really don't have to do this...surprise."

"Oh but we want too!" Miley chirped, bouncing up and down. Miley was especially happy about this.

She had spent days creating the perfect melody and lyrics to describe Michael and Nina's unique relationship. Our surprise was what we considered a pre-wedding gift for Michael and Nina. Joe, Miley, and I each wrote a song for Michael and Nina while Brandi and Adrian volunteered to help with the melody.

"Can't you tell me at least part of the surprise?" Nina pleaded.

"Nope." Miley chirped.

"Don't worry Nina, you'll love it!" I said. "And don't asked Michael for information either, we've been blocking him out for the past weeks!" I added after seeing the meaningful look on her face.

She pouted slightly and Adrian laughed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry Nina, if you don't like the gifts we'll come up with something new."

"Yeah, and if Michael doesn't like them, I'll kick his ass!" Miley sang cheerfully.

Joe smirked. "Classy."

"I have class, I just know when to defend myself." Miley glared.

As Miley and Joe continued to bicker, Adrian turned to Nina.

"You know, this is what you're marrying into." He warned.

"Yeah," I said in a joking tone, "there's still time to back out."

At my comment, Miley stopped bickering with Joe, ran over to us and glared at me.

"No! We've worked too hard to get these two together! I an not letting this slip through the cracks!" Miley screeched, which is very scary. Trust me. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Miley, relax. We all remember what hoops we had to jump through to get these two stubborn people together. Quite a feat for us, I must say"

"Oh yeah, I remember." Joe grinned.

"When Mike left for some thinking time, Bella here, God bless her dear heart, went all the way to Spain to snap him out of his messed up mind."

"I remember that. It was fun, I spent a good hour yelling at him!" I grinned.

"Yeah, and you came home that day mumbling about idiot brothers!" Miley laughed.

"I take offense to that!" Adrian mocked. Nina burst out laughing. "I'm so glad you guys are my in-laws!"

"Oh yeah! We da bomb!" Joe whooped.

"And we're not related!" I said, quickening my pace and walking away from Joe.

"Oh come on! Why do you always do that?" Joe whined.

"I don't always pretend we're not related." I defended as I crossed my arms stubbornly. " I just do that every time you try to rap, turf, make idiotic jokes and show signs of insanity.

"Which is always." Adrian, Nina, and Miley appeared. Nina, biting back a smile, Miley giggling like a school girl, and Adrian, signature smirk set in place.

"When was the last time I acted like an idiot?" Joe demanded.

"This morning."

"At lunch."

"When I beat you at cards."

"That incident at Jamba Juice, you know, we're still banned from there." I said, smirking.

"That was not my fault." Joe defended. "It's not my fault that girl sued for sexual harassment, and disturbance of the peace, plus, how the hell was I supposed to know her pop was a cop!"

"When you saw the old guy next to her with a badge and an NYC uniform." Miley said. Adrian and I burst into hysterics.

"Wasn't your father a cop?" Nina asked shyly.

"Chief of Police." Adrian smirked.

"Dad would be so ashamed!" Miley giggled.

"Shut up!" Joe mumbled and started walking through the park in a much quicker pace."

"Well, let's recap what we've successfully done today." Adrian smirked.

"We've pissed off Miley in the morning, Miley pissed us off during her shopping extravaganza, pissed off Miley and Joe at lunch, and you managed to piss of Bella and myself during breakfast." Brandi grinned.

"Sorry Bells, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. You two are just too...too... too close!" Brandi chriped, her ice blue eyes sparkling. I rolled mine. " Thanks Brandi."

"Well hasn't today been nothing but a pissing-off-our-family-members-fest!" Miley giggled.

"See Nina? We're the perfect in-laws." Brandi laughed, as Adrian, Miley and I joined in.

" We're funny, talented, close, chill, laid-back, totally insane..."

"And we've been to family therapy 5 times!" Adrian laughed.

"Hey! Three of those were mandated by the state, and the other two were set up by mom and dad."

"I still can't believe you told the therapist I had postpartum depression!" I glared at Joe as we caught up to him.

"Well you told Dr. Loony I was a transsexual Miley, Brandi, Adrian, and Nina were in hysterics behind us. We whirled around at the same time, glaring.

"Well Miley, at least we weren't determined as shopaholics.

"Miley, I am going to advise you to stay away from shopping malls, department stores, stores in general, any shopping networks, and anything with a price tag on it." Joe said an a monotone voice, much like the one our third therapist had.

"And remember, please do not attack your mother, father, Brandi, Michael, Adrian, Aliana, Joseph, or Nina when they tried to pry you away from our precious mall." I continued.

We all laughed, except Miley, she pouted and stomped her foot.

"Holy crap, I thought girls only did that in movies!" Joe hooted.

I rolled my eyes, he obviously stole that from Jacob

Hmm...

"We should go down to La Push sometime." I said suddenly. I hadn't seen my Quileute friends in a while.

Jacob, Paul, Embry, Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth... "Ohh! Totally! I want to see how Leah and David have been doing, and if Seth finally imprinted!" Miley squealed. Joe snorted.

"I just want a re-match with Seth. I know the punk cheated on Guitar Hero..." It's official, my family and I belong in asylums.

"You know, I still can't believe your afraid of Leah." Miley smirked.

"She doesn't scare me, she just intimidates me." Joe defended.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Your afraid of our 6' foot tall, step-sister!"

"Well she's intimidating! She's...she's...she's like... really tall and she hardly ever smiles! And she's has that angry scowl on her face... and..." Joe didn't get a chance to finish because Miley was clutching her sides laughing hysterically.

She had tears pouring down her cheeks and has leaning on Brandi for support.

"That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard." Adrian shook his head, sadly.

"Joe, we are going to visit Seth and Leah. They're our step-siblings. Plus we should visit Seth for his birthday and see how Leah and the kids are." I told him.

"Oh yeah." Joe's face softened as I mentioned our step-nieces and nephews.

"Pfft. Infertile my butt." Miley smirked, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I lost twenty bucks to you that day." Joe glared at me.

"I told you! Everybody can find love, but no! You didn't believe me!" I smirked.

"Shut up!" Joe glared.

Adrian came up to me laughing and wrapped an arm around me.

"Maybe you're right, and Joe is adopted."

"Nah," I replied. "Charlie once made us watch our old family videos he taped the before the divorce. One of the tapes was Renne giving birth to us." Miley grimaced.

"Ew! Don't remind me of that! That was totally gross, there was blood and crying-from both Charlie and Renee- and there was a lot of cursing too!" Joe laughed.

"I remember that, Renee was yelling and crying and going on about her she was going to kill Charlie after she got her strength back for doing this to her!"

"I still wonder who video tapes child birth. I mean your not looking your best, crying, and popping out a kid from your - "

"Thanks for the images, Brandi!" Adrian winced.

"Shut up."

"It's official, I'm completely over not being able reproduce." Miley groaned.

"I feel nauseated." Joe muttered. "Why the hell did you have to think about that Brands? Stupid telepathy!"

"Be thankful you don't have telepathy yet." I said as I turned toward Nina.

"Yeah, enjoy the privacy for the next months until you have to share a mind with these freaks." Joe grinned.

"Shut up and come on, we're here." I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the diner.

"Oh yeah! Let's rock this place!" Joe whooped.


End file.
